Forum:Quote Submittal/Archive 1
This is an archive of all requests through 2014. Here you may submit your requests. Please do not use talk bubbles, for the sake of space. -- 19:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) "I have the heart of a lion...in more ways than one..." - Aros Soul Lightblade25 01:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Accepted -- 02:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "I am the one true Keyblade Knight." - Johnny Madman ToyBoy20 02:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Accepted -- 03:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) "Don't mock me...unless you like getting hurt." - Sith Lightblade25 12:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) "It's all for the good of the Syndicate. Every last bloody mission. I've enjoyed each and every one of them... Especially the ones that involve chemical mutation." - Nexko -- "Don't you see, Void? Our bond was never meant to be." - Dawn in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 14:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) "Don't you get it, Void? I am a Keyblade master from the Realm of Darkness. And I hear Dawn has been chosen to fight for the light. If that is the case, then we must be mortal enemies." - Shadow from Kingdom Hearts the Keyblade War - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 14:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Accepted' #'Accepted' #There isn't an article yet... but oh well :P Accepted #Same as above. Accepted -- 18:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) "The Great Moon will be completed! Xemnas's vision...our vision...will be fulfilled!" - ''Xordon Lightblade25 16:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :NO! ^_^' Just kidding. Of course! '''Accepted'. Whoever said Darkness has to be evil? - Yami Dark from Darkness and Light I just want to find Hikari! I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that! Even if......even if it means I'll no longer be worthy to be her friend! - Yami Dark from Darkness and Light Yami! Tamashii! Stop fighting! Please......just stop fighting......I don't want to lose either of you....... - Hikari from Darkness and Light I should feel happy at our little reunion, shouldn't I? Too bad right now I couldn't care less about your well being. - Tamashii from Darkness and Light --Evnyofdeath 09:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :All accepted -- 16:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I marvel at the mysteries of the heart! So profound is it's existence and yet those who have a heart take its power forgranted! -Galexgan (KH:CoS) Galexgan 21:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Accepted -- 22:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You will NEVER understand what this means to me. Kingdom Hearts... I need it to finally give the worlds the freedom from Heartless and Nobodies! - Adam Hillman (From the new Twilit Dreams story, the "sequel" to The World of Light RP) ah2190 06:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) "'' " - ''Empress of Darkness from Darkness and Light "No.....I am no longer that person. I won't let you out!" - ''Empress of Darkness from Darkness and Light Evnyofdeath 19:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ''"I can't believe I'm actually going along with your plan." - Annaleice Decarion to Zane from Kingdom Hearts: Arcana BlackheartedKnight 20:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :All Accepted. Sorry for the late reply. -- 02:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "If it takes one life to save hundreds.. I deserve to die." -Dom Cobb from Kingdom Hearts: Awakening --'The Great SOUTHERN ' 20:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) "Just believe in me. I'm not one to go back on my promises." -Allen Trius from Kingdom Hearts: Awakening --'The Great SOUTHERN ' 20:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) "Everything creates a shadow. If want light to rule over all, then you must rid the world of everything else." Nathaniel Koroshiya to Eraqus. maggosh 03:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "Hey, didja check the Weather Channel? There's a ''hailstorm on the way..." - Xion, from The Nightverse]]. Also, I'd like you to change the link from Toxin's quote to Kazuki Muto, due to various changes in the structure of the Multiverse... 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 23:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) "''Zipaxz, I don't want to be in charge of the Replica Program, I just want power, Got thet Memorized" Laurxa from Kingdom Hearts Final :Aah! All Accepted. You know, other admins can update this too, y'know. -- 19:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :'"I'll See To It That Their Little Adventure Is Cut Short" ''-''Charles Muntz The Ultimate Keyblade 05:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC)MagnifoThe Ultimate Keyblade 05:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) "Spread your wings with me and dance the mosaic waltz of death and rebirth!" - Cleo (Shadows of Eternity) from Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Nobody Sovereign 16:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) "Let's just kick their collective asses and-- wait, do Unversed even have asses to kick?" - Alexis LaReine from Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Nobody Sovereign 16:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) "This war is not over you will die." -Kaxrm from Kingdom Hearts Final --Laurxafinal 15:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::ALL ACCEPTED. But please, in the future, create your articles before asking to put in a quote.-- "I'll never give in to the darkness... I use this power to protect my friends!" -Llew ap Arian from Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds 19:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Accepted -- "Es is nie vorbei." - Fick from Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 02:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) (The 'Rule' Adam's on about is that "No-one should be allowed to emulate a Keyblade Wielder OR a Keyblade!" - with the sole exception of Data Sora from Coded. And I noted that the first quote that I submitted is not in the list of random quotes (I did have a peek at the template code, mind you!)) ah2190 13:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) "Does it seem like the sun is less... sunny?" - Lily Marina Nobody Sovereign 23:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Life, Mind, Actions... 18:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) First an Orb, now a Rock is telling me what to do? I've gone mad. -Doragon Naito Kingdom Hearts:Legend's Quest IV Memories -- 01:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Ki :All Accepted. Ah2190, you may no longer submit quotes for the character Adam Hillman unless you want to replace a currently existing one. -- 01:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) "I will show you how does it feel to die! Your blood slowly pours out of you... You life's length is uncertain! Your body trembles in fear... And then, you die. Without a legacy or a story to tell." - Kagai Touketsu (Is this even qualified?) [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|